Twisted Miracles
by Sumire06
Summary: A certain sober troll watches the mutant blood from the shadows... [Rated T for the massive swearing]


**[Author comments: Welp. This was my shit attempt at writing sober Gamzee. Some people told me I pulled it off well, but I still don't think so. Anyway, I wrote this about two years or more ago, so long before the broship with Karkat and Dave was discovered and stuff like that.]**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gamzee, Karkat, Dave, Terezi, any of the trolls and humans or homestuck. They are all the sole property of Andrew Hussie, the creator. I only own the plot of this drabble.**

* * *

Black eyes peered through the darkness of the vents, quietly leering down at anyone who passed him by. None of them noticed him, but that was his intent. He didn't want anyone to know he was there, watching silently, waiting to make his move at just the right time. The only ones who knew of his whereabouts were Terezi and Kanaya- though Rose was possibly another to add to the list. But that was all. No one really that important. So long as _he_ didn't know, Gamzee didn't give a shit.

Currently, the sobered troll was watching down into the computer lab through the slits of the vent. No one was the wiser to his presence, and if they were, they did a motherfucking good job of not showing their know of him up there. Almost everyone was in there now- Karkat, Terezi, Rose, Dave... They were all doing their own thing, as fucking usual; Terezi and Dave were discussing shit about Can Town, Rose was online, most likely waiting for that shameglobe-kicker Maryam and Karkat was online as well, though it was hard to tell exactly what he was doing, since web pages were just being brought up and then exited in a blink of an eye. Gamzee frowned; something was obviously bothering his motherfucking moirail and the highblood wanted to help. But like fuck that was going to happen because that would mean he would have to climb out of the vents and deal with all the other fuckers in the room.

So there he lay, yellow and black cat eyes glinting through the vent slots; a taunting and predatory smirk tugging at his lips, dried blood still covering him from head to toe. Gamzee continued watching the room below, resisting a honking laugh when Strider or Pyrope suffered an embarrassment. Served those motherfuckers right, he thought in twisted delight; though he did keep an eye on her just in case that embarrassment became too much for her. No one was allowed to fucking humiliate his kismesis but _him_, dammit! He'd kill anyone who tried to take his prize from him.

Finally, after hours of silent watching and figuring nothing of real interest was going to happen, something _did_ finally happen. Dave left the room for whatever reason the bulgesucker had, and Karkat seemed to notice this. The Capricorn watched his best friend go to the blind troll, face blocked by his mess of hair. He murmured something to Terezi, but she seemed to be almost ignore him. Gamzee frowned angrily, limbs twitching in anticipation of smacking sense into her so she could listen to whatever his moirail had to say.

Strider returned and Terezi finally perked up, giving the blond a grin as he sat back on the floor with her, giving Karkat just the briefest of greetings before going back to whatever the fuck it was they were doing. Karkat's shoulders slumped and Gamzee could instantly tell his mood was getting worse by the day. Without thinking, another smirk of enjoyment went to his fanged lips; the subjuggulator could just _taste_ the sadness and irritation that was rolling off his friend. It seemed to give off a smell for the deranged troll in the vents, showering his nose with scents of blue and candy red; Gamzee couldn't help but adore the scent and sight.

The Cancer went to the doorway of the lab, pausing at the entrance to peer behind his shoulder to the group in the room. "Has anyone seen Kanaya yet today?" he asked, to which he received no reply, not even from Rose. The sight Karkat let out was both sad and frustrated; he turned and headed out of the room, muttering under his breath. The smirk on Gamzee's face had no choice but widen as his dark eyes trailed after his best friend, an almost inaudible chuckle spilling out of his scarred mouth, sliding backward into the ventilation system, out of sight.

His inability to command the attention of the room was almost motherfuckin' miraculous.


End file.
